A New Beginning
by Assassin-G
Summary: Ch. 10 posted! Sequel of Tragedy's Child: Its the aftermath of the explosion of the Ultimate Gundam. Finished
1. In Search Of Survivors

I don't own G Gundam or Akemi or Zero or any other OC's submitted by the readers. But I do own Albert.  
  
Synopsis: This is the sequel to Tragedy's Child. To sum up what happened last chapter, Albert's  
  
little brother Aaron gets revived and he steals the Ultimate Gundam. After fighting for a long time, Karato  
  
shoots a huge all-or-nothing blast by using all the energy from the Colonies to destroy the threat. The  
  
attack made a direct hit but reflected on Albert, Seph, and Shinomori in the process. The force of the blast  
  
blows the Shuffle Alliances into Earth's atmosphere. And that's where this chapter picks up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~A New Beginning~  
  
~Chapter I: In Search Of Survivors~  
  
"Allenby? Allenby! Get up!" I tried to wake the unconscious Ne0-Swedish girl. She opens  
  
her eyes quite slowly. "Rain?" she whispered softly. "Yes. It's me. Don't worry. Everything's gonna be  
  
okay, girl." She uses her arms to push herself up. "I'm okay, Rain. Where did we land?" I looked at the  
  
green, verdant landscape. "My guess is Ne0-Ireland, the Emerald Isle. Allenby? Where're you going?"  
  
The naïve twenty-year-old girl was already in her Noble Gundam's cockpit. "I'm going to  
  
find Albert that's what." 'That's right! Striker X disintegrated upon entering Earth's atmosphere. But that  
  
can only mean. . .' I put my hands to cover my mouth. "That means Albert must've taken a bigger hit than  
  
any one of us!" Allenby nods her head.  
  
"That's right. He's probably hurt pretty badly. Even a guy as strong as him isn't unbreakable."  
  
I nodded my head in agreement. "That's right, Allenby. But we have no idea where he is. We have to contact  
  
my father or Dr. Kasshu." Allenby starts to protest. "I'm not waiting a second longer! Just the thought of  
  
Albert in pain. . ."  
  
"That's the fastest way we can track him down, Allenby! So are you with me or not?!" I  
  
glared at her as she took a minute to think about it. "Okay, Rain. I'll trust you. But if anything bad happens  
  
to him . . ." "It wont, dear. Now let's go."  
  
We entered the Prancing Pony, a local pub in the suburbs. The smell of cheap ale gradually  
  
went to my head. We sat down at the bar where a bartender immediately sees us. "What'll it beeh  
  
lassies?" he asks in a very thick Irish accent.  
  
"Actually, we're not here for a drink, mister. We need to use a visual comm. phone if  
  
you don't mind." The bartender shakes his head. "Only customer can use ta phonie or ta water closet."  
  
Allenby loses her temper and grabs him by the collar.  
  
"We're not in the mood for this bull! So if you ---" I pulled Allenby away and bought a glass  
  
of ale. "Now can we use the phone?" The bartender nods his head. "Aye. It's in the back." I dialed the  
  
number of my father's visual comm.  
  
"Hello, this is Dr. Mikamura." "Father! It's y--" "I am unavailable right now but I promise  
  
to call you back if you leave a message after the beep. *BEEP*" I hung up a little down. "Dad's probably  
  
tracking US down."  
  
"So what do we do? Just wait?" I looked around. 'Not much of a country.' "Let's just see if we  
  
can find the others by ourselves." Allenby agrees and we both went back to our Gundams.  
  
Only to find our Gundams totally short-circuited. I was a little confused but Allenby was  
  
furious. "SON OF A BEE-YATCH!! I HATE THIS COUNTRY!!" A family nearby comes out their house to see  
  
what the ruckus was about. I smiled weakly and waved at them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Last night, I looked up in the sky hoping to see a shooting star. And to my surprise, I  
  
did. Or at least I thought it was a shooting star. It was actually a Gundam falling from the heavens.  
  
'How is that possible?' I left my shack to see the damage the crash has done to beautiful  
  
Ne0-Africa. But when I opened the cockpit of the Gundam, I didn't expect to see the pilot in such a  
  
pathetic state. So I did the only humane thing: I brought him home to tend to his wounds.  
  
I sighed heavily as I recollect the events of last night. As far as the health of the Gundam  
  
pilot, well, he's not doing that bad considering the circumstances. He's still sleeping as a baby though. I sighed  
  
again and let my hands caress his blue hair.  
  
'Charleen! You stupid, ugly girl!!' I recoiled as I remembered how every guy responds  
  
to my tenderness. 'Maybe this one's different. . .' But I don't live my life on "maybes."  
  
And besides, this Gundam fighter is Chibodee Crocket, the all Ne0-American  
  
pimp/champion boxer. How can I put my trust on such a pig? But he is hurt so I guess I'll try to be nice for  
  
the time being.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oww. . . I feel like my head's been split open." Domon comes over and wraps his red  
  
cloak around me. "Feel better, Akemi?" I nodded my head. It was a good thing that Domon caught me  
  
during that big explosion. But I couldn't ignore the fact that the leader of my Shuffle Alliance could be dead.  
  
"He's all right," I whispered to myself. And in all seriousness, I think he survived  
  
somehow. He's always been able to find a way to survive. "You okay?" asked Domon.  
  
I looked up and gazed into his warm, black eyes. "Yeah I'm fine." He wraps his arms  
  
around me. "Tomorrow we're gonna see if we can get off this pathetic rock." I nodded and fell asleep in  
  
his arms with a smile on my face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oui. Moi has zis very big ache in ze groin." I looked at the Gundam fighter. 'George de  
  
Sand of Ne0-France.' Why a knight/Gundam fighter comes falling outta the sky and onto my mobile suit horse  
  
is beyond my imagination. But I couldn't help but let my hands wander upon royalty's chest. ^-^  
  
"You'll be all right," I whispered into his ear. He looks up at me still looking a little dazed.  
  
"Where am moi? And who are you, mademoiselle?" he asked. I couldn't help but laugh at being  
  
address like that by George de Sand himself.  
  
"My name's Savanna and you're in Ne0-NativeAmerica. You fell from the sky,  
  
don't you remember?" But he was a little cross-eyed right now and I couldn't help but laugh at him.  
  
"Excuse moi, mademoiselle, but I think I'll go take zes rest now. Bonjour." And he falls  
  
asleep. I smiled again and cradled his head. 'He's so cute.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Damn you, Schwartz!" I yelled as he pushes me into the lake. "What? Aren't you happy that  
  
we landed in Ne0-Germany of all the places?" I looked at him a little weirdly. 'He must've found my stash  
  
of sake. . .' "Yeah, right. Now give me your mask so I can wipe my face."  
  
"But Kyoji! Oh all right!" He tosses his mask at me and I wiped my face gratefully. "Hey,  
  
lookin' fine!" I said to him while I put on his mask and we both took turns singing the German Blues.  
  
"kamen no shita ni kakushite iru. ore no kokoro wa wakaru mai. kodoku ga suki na  
  
otoko dakara. wake nante kiite kureru na."  
  
"omoide nante suteta ore sa. tatakai dake ga jinsei sa. chikara tsukitara sore made  
  
dato. kono ore ga ore ni sasayaku."  
  
"tatakai tsuzukeru ashita mo hitori. GERUMAN BURUUSU. kikasete okure."  
  
"dare mo shiranai mirai nante. dakara yume demo mitaku naru. jidai okure no  
  
ikikata dato. kitakaze ga ore ni sasayaku."  
  
"ashita mo tatakau sore ga sadame to. GERUMAN BURUUSU. mune ni shimiru  
  
ze aa jinsei."  
  
"kamen no shita ni kakushite iru. namida nanka wa shiranai sa. otoko wa itsumo yase  
  
gaman de sabishisa o warai tobasu yo. kokoro o kakushite."  
  
"C'mon Zero! Join us!" Zero sweat drops and backs away a little. "I think I'm just  
  
gonna set up camp right there. . . yeah about two miles away. . . have fun." And Zero runs off.  
  
A/N: *spoiler* And the moral of the story is to never be alone with your drunk German speaking android clone or wear his mask. Oh, and I don't own German Blues so don't sue.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Someplace near Ne0-Africa where Gundam Maxter landed, a father with his son  
  
is on a fishing boat. "Now, son. One thing about fishing is that it's a very slow process. I don't expect you  
  
to catch anything soon."  
  
The boy looks confused. "Daddy? I think I caught something! And it's pretty  
  
heavy, too!" The man looks shocked. "What?! Let me see that. Wow, son, it is heavy!"  
  
The guy uses all his might to pull the "fish" to the surface. But when he finally manages  
  
to get it into the boat, he found out that it wasn't really a fish. It was Albert with a fishing hook caught on  
  
his lip.  
  
"GGAAHHHH!!!" The man falls out the boat. "I-I-I-It's a person!!" But the kid shushes  
  
his father. "Quiet, dad. This person's not dead. He's breathing! Plus, his chest's still warm!"  
  
The man paddles ashore and checks to see if what his little boy said was true. "You're  
  
right, son! C'mon let's get this poor fella to Charleen immediately!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey Bro!" Argo looks at me and says nothing, as usual. "When are you gonna start  
  
talking?" ". . . ." I sighed continued my cooking. "Mmmm. . . Sai Saici's Chinese Style Fried Rice!" I  
  
wiped off the saliva that's running from my mouth and was about to dig in but I noticed that my food  
  
was missing.  
  
"GGAAAHHH!!! Where'd it go?!" I started looking around for it. "It's not  
  
here. . . It's not HERE. . . It's definitely not here. . . Argo, do you know where my food's at?" But I heard  
  
no response. 'Typical.'  
  
I turned around and saw Argo eating my food. I got really angry and pointed my finger  
  
at him. "YOU! You quiet, scary, thick eyebrow, elephant man! I'll get you!!"  
  
I tried to punch his lights out but was swatted away like a common fly. I got up and  
  
tried again. Twenty minutes later, I gave up and sat down. Argo had already finished eating the whole  
  
meal, leaving me not even one grain of rice.  
  
"Ahh. . . thanks for the food, kid." I jumped on him and bit down on his arm. "I  
  
guess if there's nothing to eat, there's nothing better than a big chunk of Argo-arm!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
HahAhAhAHHAHAHahhAHhAHHA!!! I have to admit that this chapter's pretty funny. Well, now you know who's  
  
gonna get the Shuffle Crests. So review and tell me what you think!  
  
"German Blues" lyrics courtesy of animelyrics.com  
  
That's all for now. Until next time, Adios.  
  
~*Assassin Gundam*~ 


	2. To Work A Miracle

I don't own G Gundam or any of its characters. I also don't own Rurouni Kenshin or FF7.  
  
~A New Beginning~  
  
~Chapter II: To Work A Miracle~  
  
"Uhh. . . Where the hell am I?" I asked myself as I awoke from a shack. 'The one thing I remember is  
  
seein' Ne0-Taiwan fall to Earth with his Gundam fallin' inta pieces.' I rubbed my head, which I probably bumped  
  
on my way down. It hurt like shit. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," said a voice.  
  
"Huh?" I looked over my shoulder and saw a very attractive girl. She was about Rain's height  
  
with shoulder length light brown hair that's braided and in a ribbon and sea green eyes. 'Not like my own icy  
  
green eyes.' No. Even more attractive than my own. "HOT MAMA!!" I ran towards her but accidentally tripped over  
  
my own foot and went tumbling to the ground.  
  
The girl scoffs and looks away. "Men," she murmured. I grabbed her soft, smooth legs and started  
  
slobbering on it. "Oh, baby." But she ended up kicking me square in the jaw. "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU  
  
Ne0-AMERICAN PIG!!" She jumps back to get some distance between her and me. I smirked and rubbed my jaw.  
  
'This is one hardcore babe. I like, I like. . .' "Hey! What's wrong? I just wanna say 'hi' that's all. I promise I wont  
  
bite. Hard. . ." I started to purr like a cat.  
  
'Nobody can resist this.' I wrapped my arms around her but this time she managed to rabbit punch me in the face.  
  
"Ow! What the hell was that for?" I asked as I held my nose. The girl looks at me angrily and says,  
  
"For being a jerk that's what!" And she walks off. "Wait!" a boy no older than seven calls and the woman stops  
  
and looks back. "Jack? Honey, what is it?" The boy goes over to her. "There's been another crash somewhere  
  
here. A fisherman fished the pilot out the Indian Ocean." The woman immediately runs off with the boy while I  
  
stood frozen. "Yes, it must be one of the others. . ." I looked at the departing woman. "Hey! Hot mama! Wait  
  
for me!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Poor kid. . .' I looked at Sai whose blanket was all over the place. I went over to tuck him in.  
  
"Umm. . . Oh, Cecil. Come here and give Daddy a kiss. . ." I looked at the Ne0-Chinese Gundam pilot a little  
  
weirdly. 'Hormones are dangerous. . .' It is a good thing that I never was that hormone driven during my teenage  
  
years. Instead, I spent most of my time as a space pirate. Ah, the good old days. . .  
  
Just then Sai Saici grabs my neck and plants a huge kiss on the lips. I widen my eyes while he opens  
  
his. "GGAAHH!!" we both screamed and scampered onto opposite sides of the campsite. "Ewww!! Did you get lonely  
  
or something?" he asked me. I was about to cuss the kid out but decided that it would way out of character.  
  
". . . ." He raises eyebrows. "You're one strange giant, you know that?" I ignored this and pointed to my  
  
stomach. "Make. . . food. . ." He grins widely. "Say 'Sai cooks good' and I'll cook."  
  
'What?! The nerve of this boy!' I cracked my knuckles threateningly. "Don't test me, boy." But he  
  
was still grinning like mad. "Say it, Argo!" I looked around nervously. ". . . no." Sai throws up his hands and crawls  
  
back into his sleeping bag. "Fine. I'll just go back to sleep." I was about to hammer the runt in the head but  
  
I know better than to do that. Finally, I gave in to the hunger. "Sai cooks good," I whispered.  
  
Sai looks at me with big, googly eyes. "What was that, Argo? Sai what what?" I growled and howled,  
  
"SAI COOKS GOOD!!! YOU HAPPY?!" He smiles and nods his head. "That wasn't so bad now was it?" But I was  
  
on the verge of exploding and Sai knew it. "Uh-oh. I'll just. . . start the fire and. . . yeah."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oui. Where am moi?" My head hurt so bad and my *cough* even worse. "And why is it that my  
  
*saying French word for 'genitals'* are so sore?? I looked around the little tepee. I narrowed my eyes when I  
  
heard someone come in. "Who's there?" And strangely enough, an attractive blonde comes in. "Oh, hi George,"  
  
she said acknowledging my presence. "Feelin' any better?" I looked at her incredulously. "What? How did you  
  
know? Was it. . . was it you who brought me here?"  
  
"Yes, George. This is my home. And I'm pretty sure you don't remember how you got here correct?"  
  
I nod my head. "Well, you came falling out the sky while I was in my Gundam. You landed on my mobile suit  
  
horse (if you have a name for the horse then please tell me) and I'm guessing badly hurt your balls." I blushed as  
  
I heard the mademoiselle utter such profane words. 'Just like that hooligan Crocket. . . Wait a minute.'  
  
"Mademoiselle, where am I?" The girl looks a little abashed. "You didn't even ask for my name!" I blushed  
  
again. How could I have forgotten? Chivalry first, always!! "Mademoiselle, I am truly sorry." I knelt  
  
down, took her hand, and kissed it. "What is your name?" The girl giggles and turns red.  
  
"I was just kidding. My name's Savanna Walker, Ne0- NativeAmerica's Gundam fighter. And to  
  
answer your second question, you're in Ne0-America, or in the region that is owned by the Native Americans." I  
  
nodded in recognition but froze. 'What happened to Rose Gundam?' I got up immediately and ran off into the  
  
desert but Savanna caught me by the cape. "Your Gundam is okay. It's stored in Storm Gundam's hangar so  
  
don't worry about it." I calmed down a bit. "Oh. Okay." I looked around a little bit. 'Oui. I don't know how  
  
much longer I can put up with this "primitive" surrounding. I think I'm gonna be sick. . .'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Stupid. . . country. . ." I murmured as I punched the dumb green grass. Rain looks at me a little  
  
weirdly. "You know, Allenby, once you get to know the place, it isn't too bad." I punched the ground again. "This  
  
country blows," I said sternly and lied down on my back. Rain sighs and does the same. "I agree. I just wish  
  
that Father will come and get us soon." I smirked. "What about Domon?" 'Whew. That was the wrong way to  
  
go.' Rain starts to cry uncontrollably. "What's wrong?" I asked  
  
nervously trying to console the drama queen. "*sniff* I'm. . . not with *sniff* Domon. . . ANYMORE!! WAAAAHH!!!!"  
  
I was shocked. "What?! No!" But Rain nods her head. "Yes! He chose that other Ne0-Japanese @#$%^  
  
over me!! ME!!!!" I backed away from her a little. 'She's gonna hurt someone and I hope it's not gonna be me. . .'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I looked at Akemi who was fast asleep. It'd never occur to me that I'd find another suitor that can  
  
compete with Rain but I guess I was wrong.' I yawned and got up to stretch. "Stupid sunlight," I grumbled as I left  
  
the cave we were sleeping in. 'Still the same as yesterday. . . I still don't know where the hell we are.' I decided  
  
to go look for food but remembered Akemi. "I better write her a note or something."  
  
"No, that wont be necessary." I looked over my shoulder and let out a small gasp. 'IF and I say IF there  
  
was a girl version of me, then Akemi would be it.' I mean, just look at her. She looks so good in my red cape. I  
  
shook my head and continued to gaze out into the open ocean. Akemi sits down next to me. "I'm thinking that  
  
you're not the kind of guy that can just get over a lost love."  
  
Looking a little annoyed, I decided not to make eye contact with her while saying, "You're very acute,  
  
Akemi. But please don't pester me with these kinds of things, okay? I just need time to think." And we were  
  
completely silent for a few minutes until. "Did you love her?" I broke my gaze to look back at Akemi. "I'm talking  
  
bout Rain, Domon. So did you love her?" I stared at the ground and flicked a few pebbles nearby. "Yes, I did. I  
  
mean, who wouldn't? But I just lost interest in her along the way. It is entirely my fault and mine alone."  
  
"Get over it," she said softly. "What?" I looked up a little shocked. She folds her arms and her voice  
  
was now less than friendly. "I said 'Get over it'. You think it's the end of the world but its really not. It's actually a  
  
process, a process of life." "I don't think I can ever forget everything Rain and I went through. It's just not that  
  
easy. . ." Akemi cuts me off. "Did I ever say anything about forgetting? No, I said to get over yourself.  
  
When I saw the love of my life declaring his love for another girl four years ago, I thought that I'd never recover  
  
from that. But I did." I thought for a moment. 'Four years ago. . . declaration of love. . . she cant be talking  
  
about. . .' I looked her straight in the eye. "Akemi. . ." But she cuts me off again. "I'm not through talking yet,  
  
Domon. True love is something that you can automatically feel. There's no room for rhythm or reason. And  
  
I know, from deep down, that I. . . that I love you, Domon Kasshu."  
  
A/N: Man, I can already feel the flames coming from madden D/R and D/A fans. . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So this is yet another Gundam fighter is it?" I asked my colleague while poking and prodding the  
  
mutilated body of the patient. "Yes, ma'am. This guy was fished out of the Indian Ocean in an MTS suit but we  
  
never found the Gundam he pilots." I shook my head. "He's not gonna make it. The best thing to do is to give him  
  
a quick and painless death." Just then the Ne0-American pig Chibodee Crocket roughly enters the medical tent.  
  
"I've *huff* got some questions *huff* about -" and he stops talking when he sees the Gundam  
  
fighter. "Ne0-Taiwan?! Is that you?!" I looked at colleague a little apologetically before grabbing Crocket by  
  
the collar and throwing him out the tent. "Don't you know that you cant just barge in like that? A doctor can  
  
really lose her concentration with all the distraction! You insensitive, ill mannered, sack of sh--" But I never got the  
  
chance to finish insulting him. Just at that exact moment, I heard a startled scream and a few seconds later, the  
  
almost dead Gundam fighter walks out the tent.  
  
"Hey, Chibodee. I know that I'm probably not gonna live through this but can you do me a favor? If I  
  
don't make it, tell Allenby that I love her very much and that I'm sorry." Chibodee was in disbelief. "Tell her  
  
yourself, Ne0-Taiwan. You'll get through this."  
  
"Tell her, Chibodee. . . tell. . ." And the Gundam fighter loses consciousness and was caught by  
  
Chibodee who yelled, "Tell her yourself, Albert!" And he falls to his knees and hits the ground with his fist.  
  
"Tell her yourself, Albert. . ."  
  
"Chibodee. ." I whispered. After getting back on his feet, he bodily picks me up and walks back to the  
  
tent. "Let me go!" He drops me on the floor and I fell on my bottom. "Ow. . ." I looked up angrily at Chibodee but  
  
was taken aback. "Chibodee?" He looks at me desperately. "Ya gotta save 'em Doc. I won't have it if he dies after  
  
all he's done." I got up and put a hand on his shoulder. "I will, Mr. Gundam fighter. After all, that's what I'm  
  
here for. To help children and wrecked Gundam fighters such as your friend over here." Chibodee wipes his tears  
  
and covers his face with a handkerchief. "Yeah I know. Hurry." I heaved a sigh. 'Hoo, boy. This is gonna  
  
be tough. . .'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
LoL. Sorry if you think they're out of character but I'm trying to create a sense of levity and fluff for now, since  
  
when's the last time I have fluff in my story?  
  
Thanks for R&R. I hope you think this story is better than its predecessor. I promise to make any changes  
  
on mistakes you might've spot. Thanks! =)  
  
Umm. . . there's still room. Thanks again to all the reviewers. Thanks!  
  
Until next time, I'll see you later.  
  
~*Assassin Gundam*~ 


	3. Who Are You?

I don't own G Gundam or any other anime in any way. Please don't sue.  
  
~A New Beginning~  
  
~Chapter III: Lack Of Reminiscence~  
  
I woke up with a start, cold sweat running down from my face. I tried to get up but my muscles were  
  
so sore that I couldn't even breathe without straining. "Oh, man. This is a freakin' drag. . ." I used all the strength  
  
I could muster to reach for a cup of water. "C'mon. Almost there. . ." But the cup dropped on the ground. I let out  
  
a frustrated grunt. "Here, let me get that for you." I turned to see who said that. 'Who is this woman?' She gets me  
  
another cup. "Thanks," I said gratefully. "Sorry for the inconvenience." But the woman shook her head. "No bother at  
  
all. I know how you're feeling right now. I know that every part of your body's hurting am I correct?"  
  
"Uhh. . . no not really," I said lamely trying to hold onto my masculinity. "So what's your name?" I  
  
asked trying to divert the conversation away from me. "Charleen." I thought for a moment.  
  
"Where am I?" She replies, "Ne0-Africa." I look her up and down. "You look more like a Ne0-American than a  
  
Ne0-African." She smiles and nods her head. "You're very perspicacious, Albert. Chibodee told me  
  
about you," she explained. " Chi. . . bodee?? Who is he anyways?" Right on cue, the Ne0-American Gundam  
  
pilot enters with an envelope. "Hey Ne0-Taiwan!" He shoves the envelope into my hands. "Allenby sent this to  
  
you. It just arrived today." Inside were a letter and a couple of pictures. "Al. . . enby?" I unfolded the letter.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
In the Letter:  
  
Albert,  
  
I hope you're all right. Aww. . . poor baby. Don't worry. I'll be right there but for now I'm stuck in  
  
Ne0-Ireland with Rain. I've missed you so much. Did you miss me? Well, you should. And if you're down right  
  
now, then you might want to look at the pictures enclosed along with this letter. Well, I'll see you soon!  
  
~Allenby  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
I open the other envelope and break out laughing even though I don't really recall who these  
  
attractive girls are. The first picture depicts of Rain getting chased by ducks, the second of Allenby running from  
  
an angry mob, the third of Rain yelling at Allenby, the fourth with Allenby looking very surprised with some  
  
orm of beer running down from her hair, and the fifth is a little. . . personal0_0 "Hey, what's this?" Chibodee  
  
grabs the fifth photo. "No!! Chibodee no!!!" But Chibodee had already seen it. "Whoooo!! So she's not that little  
  
after all. ." I snatched back the photograph blushing like mad even though I don't know why I was so protective.  
  
"Damn you! Now I'm afraid I must gouge out your eyes!" I grab the eye scooper on a surgical plate nearby.  
  
"Uh-oh." Chibodee runs out at top speed while I struggled to get up. "You'll get yours Chibodee!" I yelled at the  
  
top of my lung. After making sure he was gone, I opened the envelope again to get another look at number five.  
  
"Nice. . But seriously, who are these people?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After getting off the phone with my father, I quickly woke Allenby up. 'We're gonna leave this dump of  
  
a country! FINALLY. . .' Allenby rubs her eyes and looks questioningly at me. "Why'd you wake me up for? I was  
  
just having the best dream in the world. I dreamt that I was with Albert and we were together again." She  
  
sighs blissfully. I couldn't help but laugh at the girl's adoration for that Ne0-Taiwan hotshot.  
  
"Pack your bags, Allenby. Your dreams are about to come true." She widens her eyes. "Ya mean. . ." I  
  
smiled again. "YES, Allenby. We're going for Albert." Although almost twenty-one, she still acts like a fourteen-year  
  
-old girl. I sighed, envious of her child-like decorum. Unlike her, I had to grow up way too soon. 'Maybe that's why  
  
I don't have a healthy, long lasting relationship. "I just hope Albert got my letter," Allenby said blissfully.  
  
"I'm sure he did," I responded. "I'm sure he did." Right on cue, the Ne0-Japan transport arrives. "Let's  
  
go, Allenby." The Ne0-Swedish girl nods and gets on. "Ne0-Africa, here we come. . . what?" I shifted eyes a little  
  
nervously. "Actually, we're gonna pick up Schwartz, Kyoji, Zero, Argo, Sai, Domon, Akemi and Chibodee before  
  
getting to Albert. Heh sorry to burst your bubble, lover girl."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I couldn't believe it. 'She's had a crush on me for this long? But I didn't know her until now.' I  
  
stared sternly into her dark blue eyes. "Akemi. Do I know you before the 14th Fight? I seem to remember seeing  
  
you at one time." She looks away shyly. "Yes, Domon. You saw me in Ne0- Kyoto." I racked my mind to recollect  
  
the past. 'Ne0-Kyoto. . . Ne0-Kyoto.' Then I was stunned. 'No, it cant be. . She cant be that girl I saw while fighting  
  
the mobile suit army a year ago can she?'  
  
"Umm. . . Domon?" I was jerked back to reality. "Yes, I remember now. I saw you in Ne0-Kyoto a  
  
year ago while trying to stop the advancing mobile suit army." Fortunately, I answer correctly. Akemi smiles  
  
and hugs me. "That's right, my aikouka." I flinched at being called "lover" in our native tongue. I backed  
  
away reflexively. "What's wrong?" she asked. I looked away nervously. "I-I- I just need time to process all this, that's  
  
all." I turned away from her and walked off. "Was it something I said?" I looked at her and smiled fondly. "No. It's  
  
me. I still have some problems that I have to deal with. . ." I turned away and was about to go to someplace  
  
solitude to think things over when the Ne0-Japan transport lands. Rain comes out trying her best not to look at me.  
  
"Hey Domon," she said curtly. "Hi," I responded softly. She glances at Akemi with disgust before motioning us to  
  
climb aboard. 'Oh, brother. This is gonna be awkward.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Yawn* I rubbed my eyes and went over to Argo. "Hey Bro? Bro? HEY BRO!!!" The big Ne0-Russian  
  
opens his eyes and looks a little irritable. ". . . what." I scoffed as he unzipped his sleeping bag. "Nice boxers  
  
Bro." He immediately covers himself up blushing in the process. ". . . Go make breakfast." I sighed and went over  
  
to our food supply.  
  
"Hmm. There's only a loaf of bread and some meat left. Guess I can make a BBQ sandwich without  
  
BBQ sauce. ." I busied myself with making breakfast as Argo took a swim in the river. About seven seconds  
  
ater, he immediately jumps out. "OUCH OUCH OUCH!!" I abandoned making breakfast to get to him.  
  
"What is it?!" He was patting his bare body. "Piranhas!! Gahh!! It burns!!" Then I heard a very loud  
  
sound. 'Sounds like some sort of an aircraft. . .' Just then a transport lands and Rain comes out. "Sis?! Is that  
  
you? Sis!!" I ran towards her and hugged her. "Sai?" I was crying into her stomach.  
  
"Please, Sis. Get me as far away from Argo. PLEASE!!!" I boarded the transport and locked myself in  
  
the bathroom. "Big Bro's gonna get me back. . ."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So this is how you shoot an arrow?" George asked with a bow and arrows up in shooting position.  
  
He lets go and it hits a cola can fifty meters away. I was amazed and the expression on my face showed it. "Good  
  
job George! You're such a fast learner." The rose knight blushes and shuffles his feet. "Thanks. But I have to  
  
admit, I like fencing far better than arching." I smiled casually. "Oh, sure. Of course you do. That's because  
  
you're a knight! But for people like me, arching is a very common skill for survival."  
  
He looks at me seriously. "Survival? From what?" I heaved a sigh. "My village is very poor. We have to  
  
fend for ourselves since we have no money at all. So basically we use archery to hunt for food. Now I know it  
  
might sound a little barbaric to you," I said after seeing George covered his mouth with his gloved hand,  
  
"But it's necessary. You understand right?" He nods and gently places the bow on the ground. "Yes of course I do  
  
mademoiselle. I know the score perfectly well." He flings his all-so- perfect orange hair from his face while he  
  
gets up. I smiled to myself as I started having fantasies about being with this man. 'Oh, I'd do anything to have  
  
it my way. . .'  
  
"Um. . . mademoiselle?" I shook my head and snapped outta my fantasies. "I'd very much like to  
  
learn how to ride a horse if you don't mind." I looked at my horse, Storm Shadow. "How bout it? Are you up to  
  
it?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I walked back to the Ne0-German duo to check if they're still alive. I mean, after all that sake, who  
  
knows? As I approached the campsite, I saw Schwartz on the ground (It's actually Kyoji with the mask) and Kyoji  
  
lying on a big rock.  
  
"Man, I thought I was the reckless one." I picked up an empty bottle of sake and chucked it an  
  
inch from Kyoji's head. The bottle created an earsplitting echo because we're in the mountains. Kyoji was caught  
  
by surprise and fell off the rock and into the lake. "Zero, you son-of-a- gun! I'll get you!" He immediately jumps  
  
outta the lake and starts toward my way.  
  
"Uh-oh. . ." I tried to run but Schwartz caught me, calling Kyoji to come over. Kyoji advances with a  
  
maddened look on his face while he pulls out a bamboo stick. Just as I was about to get the beating of my life, a  
  
very loud sound erupted from the mountains. A few minutes later, the Ne0- Japan transport lands. Taking this as a  
  
sign, I quickly evade Schwartz's grasp and run over to it. "Thank you thank you thank you!" I flung myself down to  
  
Rain's feet and started to kiss her white boots before going inside.  
  
"Hmm. . I'm starting to like this," Rain said to herself. "Oh, hi Schwartz. Hi Kyoji." The two looks weirdly  
  
at her. Then Kyoji snaps his finger. "Oh yeah that's right. Kyoji, can you return my mask now?" Schwartz blushes  
  
and takes off his mask as Kyoji puts it on.  
  
"Heh. That could've made thing even more confusing." Rain was still nonplussed as to what's going on but  
  
shrugged it off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I looked shocked at what Ne0-Taiwan said. "WHAT?! YA DON'T REMEMBER WHO I AM?! YA DON'T  
  
EVEN REMEMBER ALLENBY, THE GIRL YA LOVE?! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WIT YA Ne0- TAIWAN??" Albert looks  
  
around a little confused. "Al. . .enby? That's a pretty name. . ." "SHUT UP!! YOU IDIOT. GAHHH!!" I slapped  
  
Ne0-Taiwan upside the head. 'How can he just forget?' He winced at the blow and rubs his head. "Ow! What was  
  
that for Chiboday?" I smacked him again. "FOR THE LAST TIME, IT'S CHIBODEE, NOT CHIBODAY, CHIBBY,  
  
CHIB-CHAN, BUT CHIBODEE!!"  
  
"Okay! Okay! Stop shouting!" He rubs his ears comically. 'This guy's killin' me. How can he be so calm  
  
bout all dis?' I grasped his face and our faces were only an inch apart. Calmly, I said, "Okay, Ne0-Taiwan. Let's get  
  
things straight. Your name is Albert, a Gundam fighter representing Ne0- Taiwan." Charleen enters with a frown  
  
on her face. "Chibodee, you know better than to disturb a patient!" I dragged her outside and rounded on her.  
  
"YOU! IT WAS YOU!" She looked around a little confused. "What in the blazes are you talking about Crocket?"  
  
"Don't lie to me! It was YOU!!" Charleen opens her mouth to speak again but was stopped by a man. "Stop.  
  
It was I who erased the Gundam fighter's mind." I looked at him with flames in my eyes. "Then why the hell did  
  
you do that?" The man chuckles and pulls out a sword. I instinctively grabbed Charleen by the waist in a  
  
protective way. She raises her eyebrows and I loosen my grip a little.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked eyeing the sword apprehensively. The man sneers and holds his sword in front  
  
of him. "My name is Master Jin, also known as Undefeated Of The Four Winds. I've come here to collect my stupid  
  
apprentice." I looked at Albert. "Ne0-Taiwan's your apprentice?!" He shoulders his sword and smiles arrogantly.  
  
'Just like the way Albert does sometimes.' "Yes. Just like Albert does sometimes." I widen my eyes. "What. . .  
  
how'd ya know?" He sneers again. "Hey. I am the Undefeated Of The Four Winds, the master of all styles in  
  
swordsmanship. And to answer your question, the ideal master and apprentice is supposed to act identical. That  
  
is the only way the master can successfully pass on his knowledge to his apprentice. So basically, Albert and I are  
  
almost the same in every way." Right on cue, the Ne0-Japan transport lands and Master Asia gets off. It only took a  
  
glance at Jin to make him sweat nervously. Jin spots Asia and starts waving at him. "Well, well, well. If it isn't  
  
Undefeated Of The East. Long time, no see."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Cliffhanger. I'm sorry but the most exciting part is in the next chapter. Secrets from Albert's pasts will be revealed  
  
and a little alter ego might take over someone. All next time!  
  
Thanks for reviewing and stuff. And Duel Mistress K, I just want to say that I got your review and that I appreciate  
  
it and that I'll use your character in later chapters, most likely chapter five or six.  
  
~*Assassin Gundam*~ 


	4. The Undefeated Of The Four Winds

I don't own G Gundam or Rurouni Kenshin. Damn disclaimers. . .  
  
~A New Beginning~  
  
~Chapter IV: Duel With The Undefeated Of The Four Winds!~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Emotions from deep inside started to tear every fiber in my being as I saw the stranger. Tears streamed  
  
down my face and the degree of hate elevating so high that it scared even myself. I felt as if I've been ripped from  
  
my own body and that my spirit's falling in an endless abyss. I fell to my knees with both hands clutching my  
  
head. 'I've lost it. This is the end. . .' But it is only the beginning. Eventually I succumbed to the pain and got  
  
up to my feet, reborn, with only one desire: to kill. 'I am back, once again. Albert the Assassin is back. . .' I start  
  
to laugh uncontrollably just thinking how stupid Master Jin is to ever try to reclaim me. 'He'll pay. For all the shit  
  
he put me through.' I grabbed my sword and departed.  
  
A/N: I apologize beforehand for all the foul language coming up ahead.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Master Asia takes his favorite ribbon and whips the new foe, only to have it shred into pieces. I  
  
sighed and got out the rusted sword given to me by Schwartz four years back. 'This should put an end to all  
  
this.' After giving out a loud battle cry, I started towards the way of the new threat but stopped when I saw  
  
Albert emerge from the tent with a sword in hand. I looked at his eyes and chills went down my spine. 'This isn't  
  
the Albert I know. . . no, he's stronger. And more serious by the looks of it. His eyes. . . they're like two slates of  
  
ice.' Right then he comes toward my way and breaks my sword in two with his bare hands. I recoiled slightly and  
  
barely dodged a strike from him. 'Something's REALLY wrong with him,' I thought as I jumped onto the top  
  
of the cliff. 'That attack from him, it was just a warning. He could've easily killed me right there. I better just  
  
get outta the way and let him do whatever he wants. . .'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I looked on as Albert breaks Domon's sword and attempts to hack him up. I immediately started to  
  
run toward him but was stopped by Master Jin who says, "Stop, little girl. I wont let you ruin this for me." I  
  
looked at him with a bizarre expression. "Huh?" He smiles and continues to smirk. "That's right. I've been  
  
waiting for ten years for this to happen, for Albert the Assassin to show himself once again. And I'm not the  
  
only one who's excited to see this. Seph here is too!" I looked around trying to find the tall, usually black-clad  
  
fighter. "Where is he?"  
  
"I'm right here Rain," said Seph who was back-to-back with me. I spun around and immediately  
  
spot the tall warrior. "B-But I thought you. . ." Seph smiles. "Died? Me? No way. But enough about me. What's  
  
gonna take place here will be legendary. Albert fighting Master Jin. Incredible. . ." He continues to drawl on  
  
and on. I shook my head a little ruefully before turning my attention back at the two fighters. "Just don't die," I  
  
whispered warningly. "Or Allenby will never forgive you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I gazed unblinking at my master and Albert. 'So it all comes down to this. This moment that I've  
  
been waiting for ever since I was made the 23rd successor of the Jin Futae Shinko style ten years ago right after  
  
Albert was caught and never heard from again. All those years Albert haunted me in my sleep, taunting me. Now  
  
it is finally time to see. . . to see if I am TRULY the worthiest to be called the Great Seph. But he wont defeat  
  
Master, he cant! Not even I can even measure up to the Undefeated Of The Four Winds. So Albert cant defeat  
  
him. . . can he?' "No, of course not," I said aloud. "He's not even half the man I am, and he sure as hell isn't  
  
anywhere near me in skill level. I am the best. I am the Great Seph!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I smirked confidently before saying, "Hey old man. You ready to get this thing started?" My  
  
master shakes his head in anger and glares at me. "What?" I asked. "Just because you look only thirty years old  
  
doesn't mean that you're not really fifty seven." I laughed again and snapped my finger to call my Striker Zero.  
  
After recovering from that last burn, Master Jin also calls his Gundam. "I am a representative of Ne0-Korea and I  
  
hereby challenge you, Albert, to a Gundam Fight Match!" I laughed again. 'Who does he think he is?'  
  
"Your challenge is accepted, though I don't really see the point in fighting you. Not only have I  
  
perfected every single aspect of the Jin style, I can also predict every single one of your moves." I glanced over  
  
at the Shuffle Alliance and saw Seph standing next to Rain. "And once I'm through with you, old man, you'll see  
  
your best pupil get his face smashed in. Two arrogant bastards taken down in one day. After I'm through with you  
  
jokers, I'm going after Aaron, alone."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Whoa! Easy, boy." My horse makes a sudden stop, hurling George de Sand forward and into a bush.  
  
I quickly rush towards him to see if he's all right. "Ow. . ." Other than a few scrapes, George was just fine. "You  
  
okay?" George gets up and dusts himself off. "Yes, mademoiselle. I am fine, thank you." He attempts to walk the  
  
fall off but ends up slipping in a patch of sludge and falls down again. I sighed and went over to help him up but  
  
stopped after seeing a Gundam land. 'A Gundam with the characteristics of a female. . . it must be  
  
the Noble Gundam.' I looked on anxiously to see if I was right. "Yep, it's her all right." A blue haired Ne0-Swedish  
  
girl emerges from the cockpit and puts her hands on her hips. George gets up immediately and goes over to her.  
  
"Hey, George. I'm glad to see you're still alive." George flinches but recovers from that statement.  
  
"Thank you, mon ami. Where are the others?" "They're in Ne0-Africa where Chibodee and Albert landed. We have  
  
to get there now. I don't want to miss anything." George nods his head and turns to my direction. "So I guess  
  
this is goodbye, George." I let my head droop to cover the sadness filling my face. 'He's just gonna leave now, I  
  
know it. Besides, he has that princess in mind anyhow.' But George did not leave. He actually did the last thing I'd  
  
expect him to do. "Mademoiselle Savanna, I would be honored if you'd come with us. If that's all right with you  
  
mademoiselle Allenby?" Allenby shrugs and jumps back into her Gundam. "Then it's settled. Unless you  
  
don't want to."  
  
"No, no!" I replied quickly. "Of course I'll go with you, Sir Knight. Let me just get my things. ." I  
  
ran, no, flew, back to my village. 'Is it just me or did George actually looked happy that I accepted his invitation?'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I stared at my dumb pupil, hoping to intimidate him. But, as always, Albert was not fazed a bit.  
  
Instead, he glared at me with his icy cold eyes. 'Just like he did all those years ago.' Then I started to  
  
remember the time when Albert was a cut throat killer. 'His speed is unrivaled. His strength, unsurpassable. It  
  
is said that He could kill someone with his cold stare. . .' I shook my head, trying my hardest not to be  
  
intimidated by my own student. I activated the MTS system and soon I was clad with the skin tight Mobile Trace  
  
Suit. "Gundam fight all set?" Striker Zero pulls out its sword. "Ready??!!" I lunged forward with all my  
  
might. "Go!!"  
  
I swerved to avoid a direct assault but was hit in the back. Albert jumps back to get some distance to  
  
make his next attack. He tilts his wrist so that the blade beam would make a more precise blow. 'Hmm. . . he still  
  
knows the technique, but will he be able to make it connect?' I lunged toward him and pulled out my own beam  
  
sword. The blade hit true but it went through Striker Zero as if it were not solid. 'Not solid. . . uh-oh. .'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Old man, now you're finished," I growled under my breath as I struck the Ne0-Korean Gundam over  
  
and over again. I placed my beam sword back to its sheathe and got outta the Striker Zero. "That wasn't much of  
  
a challenge." I groaned miserably and sat down next to my Gundam with my hands placed on my face. "He's  
  
defeated." 'But at what cost? I felt as if I would resort back to my old ways, that feeling I have deep inside just  
  
erupting. I felt as if I couldn't control my emotions. What would've happen if I'd fought someone weaker? I  
  
would've surely kill him.' I got up and threw my sword aside. "I wont need this anymore, not where I'm going.  
  
Goodbye, Shuffle Alliance. Allenby. . . I'm so sorry but I must leave you. I hope you understand. ." I punched  
  
in the coordinates of Ne0-Taiwan on the starter key and made my way to the camp. The Striker Zero blasts off  
  
manually to Ne0-Taiwan where it'll stay for a while. I've defeated Master Jin that was my true goal all along.  
  
I'm through. . . through with Gundam fights. . . through with all this crap. . . no more of this shit. I'm through.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Albert? Hey, where're you think you're going?" I shouted at the top of my lungs. The King Of Clubs  
  
looks over his shoulder and smiles a little solemnly. "I'm through," he responded. "T-Through? What about our  
  
deal? You promised, Albert. . ." He turns around and puts his hand on mine and touches my Shuffle Crest. "I'm  
  
sorry, Akemi. Tell everyone that I'm. . . that I'm sorry." I looked at him incredulously. "But what about the  
  
Shuffle Alliance?" He looks at his feet. "Well, the president of the Gundam Fight Federation turned out to be  
  
Lord Takeda's right hand man so I guess there's no meaning of the Shuffle Alliance anymore. But one thing I can  
  
say is this: We are still keepers of peace. Always remember that. No matter how hard times are. Remember."  
  
He turns away but was cut off by Domon.  
  
"And where the hell d'ya think you're going?" He asks. Albert smiles weakly, picks up his sword,  
  
and hands it to Domon. "Give this to Allenby for me, okay? I don't know a lot about my past, but this sword  
  
has been with me since the beginning. I'll be at the Guyana Highlands in search of answers and please, I really  
  
want to be alone." Domon scowls and says, "So that's it huh? You're just gonna leave. I cannot believe you."  
  
Albert looked a little hurt. "You know what I'm talking about, Albert. Don't you see? Allenby's head over heels  
  
in love with you, and you're just gonna break her heart?" Albert winces again at Domon's sharp words. "I-I-I  
  
don't know what to say, Domon. I really need to find out about my past. It's the only way I'll ever be satisfied.  
  
So. . . so just tell Allenby that I'm really sorry!" And Albert runs off with tears in his eyes. "I'm so sorry,  
  
everyone."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yeah I know this chapter's all about Albert and his crew so sorry. I promise to add a lot of fluff in the next  
  
chapter to make up for this one. Sorry again.  
  
Thanks to all who reviewed. I'll be adding a new OC in two chapters, or maybe one. Anyways just want you to  
  
know.  
  
Oh, yeah. One more thing. My school already started so I will only be able to update once in two to four days.  
  
Hey, don't blame me. Blame my lame teachers who just have to pile my sorry hide with homework.  
  
Okay, that was a little trivial. Please R&R!! _  
  
~*Assassin Gundam*~ 


	5. What Could've Been

I don't own G Gundam. Cant stress enough how many people believe that I do. I'M NOT THAT RICH AITE?!  
  
~A New Beginning~  
  
~Chapter V: What Could've Been~  
  
"Hey what's wrong you guys?" The Noble Gundam lands in beautiful Ne0-Africa. Allenby hops out  
  
and folds her arms while observing the scene. "Gee, who died?" By now both George and Savanna have  
  
arrived. Master Jin shakes his head in disappointment but Seph was in complete and utter shock. "I cant believe  
  
Albert beat master," he whispers. "That means. . . Albert the Assassin is back. Yes, that must be it. Only He has  
  
enough potential to even last against the Undefeated of the Four Winds." Seph pushes his hair back and  
  
turns his unnaturally green eyes to Master Jin. "We should go, Master. There are other things we need to be doing  
  
right now in preparation of the commencing of the 14th Gundam Fight. Allenby hears this and her eyes widen.  
  
"What?! The Fight's still on?" Seph looks at her as if she were from another galaxy. "Of course, little girl. The  
  
14th Gundam Fight will commence in three months. Heed my advice: Get stronger. There are many dangers up  
  
ahead and you need to be prepared to face them. And it is obvious that Albert wont be coming back anytime  
  
soon so I suggest you get outta the habit of relying on him. Let's go, Master." Both Master Jin and Seph departs  
  
into the shadows. Allenby, George, and Savanna were all confused.  
  
"What was THAT all about?" Allenby looks at her comrades for answers. "Domon? Chibodee? Argo? Sai?  
  
Zero? Akemi? What's going on?" Domon nudges Sai and whispers in his ear, "Tell her Sai. I'm not good at  
  
breaking bad news to people so please do it Sai. I'll do anything, please just do it." Sai gets a very evil idea  
  
and nods his head in agreement. "Uhh. . . Sis? Bro's gone and we don't know if he'll ever return. Um. . .  
  
yeah that's it." Domon falls down anime style and smacks Sai upside the head. "Damnit Sai! This isn't a sports  
  
commentary! I could've done a better job than that!" Sai rubs the back of his head and walks off. Domon sighs and  
  
hands Allenby the sword. "Here. Albert wanted you to have it. I'm sorry. I know how much you liked him." She  
  
stared unbelieving at Domon and ceased to blink. "Allenby?" She had, obviously, blacked out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ahh. The Guyana Highlands. I never thought that I'd come back here." Albert closes his eyes  
  
and starts to remember his training with Master Jin. [Never let your guard down, Albert. Never get caught, never  
  
lose, and most important of all, never fall in love.] Albert snaps his eyes open after hearing that. "Never fall in  
  
love. . ." He touches his lip, then moves his hand to his heart. After a moment, his eyes widen and his hand  
  
quickly withdraws from his chest. "I must not waste my time on trivial things such as this. . . love. There are  
  
more important things in life than that." He pulls off his shirt and starts meditating under a waterfall.  
  
[Once known as the most notorious contract killer. He has no equal. His speed is unrivaled. His  
  
strength, unsurpassable. It is said that He could kill someone with his cold stare. He lives his life in solitude, for  
  
there isn't anyone in this galaxy who knows his struggle. . .] Albert jerks awake with cold sweat running down  
  
his face. "Damnit! Another one of these fucking dreams!" He slams his fist on a nearby boulder and crushes it into  
  
pieces. His cold blue eyes starts to form a few droplets of tears. He brushes it away hastily after realizing that  
  
they were there. The sun is just rising and its almighty beams of light illuminate a glint of yellow in Albert's blue  
  
eyes. After watching the sunrise, he gets up to begin his day of training, for he knows that humanity is  
  
depending on him to squash the threat of evil. He sighs. "Another day. Just delaying the inevitable end."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Uh. . . excuse me. Miss Caitlin Matthews?" The 16-year-old Ne0- American girl opens the door. "Yes?"  
  
The Ne0-American talent agency representative offers her his hand. "My name is Mr. McCloud, a representative  
  
of Ne0-America Talent Agency. You have been chosen to represent Ne0-America in the commencing 14th Gundam  
  
Fight. Besides being able to fight side by side with Chibodee Crocket, the Pacific Gundam is also yours to keep.  
  
Good luck." And McCloud leaves Caitlin totally speechless then bursts out screaming. "OH MY GOSH! I'M Ne0-  
  
AMERICAN'S GUNDAM FIGHTER!! HELL YEAH!!!!" Then she remembers that she has to pack up and runs upstairs  
  
to do just that.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I'm sorry, Allenby." She looks up at Domon with tears in her eyes. "Why?" she whisper softly. "Why  
  
did he have to go?" Domon sighs and tries his best to explain Albert's situation. "You see, Albert is struggling  
  
emotionally right now. He has no recollection of his past, and that's killin' him. You have to understand, he  
  
would never do anything to hurt you. But. . . but he just needs some time to find HIMSELF. I hope you  
  
understand now." Allenby shakes her head. "No, I don't understand. I don't understand at all. . ." Tears start to  
  
stream down her smooth face. Domon seemed a little hurt to see her crying. "I'm sorry, Allenby. I suggest you  
  
return to Ne0-Sweden to train for the Gundam Fight. That's what the rest of us are gonna do." He puts an arm  
  
around Akemi and kisses her gently on the head. "We better go now." George, Zero, Argo, Sai, and Chibodee all  
  
goes their separate ways, leaving the heartbroken Allenby to herself. "Albert. ." she whispered silently. Just  
  
then Charleen lets out an earsplitting yell and Allenby runs off to see what the problem is.  
  
"What is it Charleen?" Allenby asks the 22-year-old Ne0- American. She holds out her right hand,  
  
which has a Shuffle Crest engraved on it. "I-I-It's the Ace of Diamonds. . ." Allenby whispers in awe.  
  
"How did you get it?" Charleen shakes her head. "I don't know. But I'm having a strange feeling that Albert's  
  
going through something very painful right now. Call it a sixth sense, but everything I predict is almost 100%  
  
accurate." Allenby lets out a small gasp. "Albert. . . please come back to me. . ."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yeah yeah yeah. I know my writing's a tad redundant. But I have so many ideas. That's what not paying  
  
attention in school does to you. Oh, well. Please Review and tell me what you thing. Thanks!  
  
Assassin Gundam doing his homework. . . Until next time.  
  
Arigato.  
  
~*Assassin Gundam*~ 


	6. Three Unbearable Months

I know this gets annoying but I its for my own safety. I don't own G Gundam or any other anime.  
  
~A New Beginning~  
  
~Chapter VI: Three Unbearable Months~  
  
It is a very gloomy day in Ne0-Sweden indeed. Allenby just arrived back home, trying to recover from  
  
the loss of the love of her life. "Why did you have to leave me Albert?" she asked over and over again. Every time  
  
she says that god forsaken name tears form from her eyes. "I still remember the first time we met," she  
  
thought. "It was at a Ne0-Japan hospital. You had just beaten the winner of the 13th Fight but you hardly  
  
gloated." She sighs sadly as she recollects her first meeting with the Ne0- Taiwan Gundam fighter. "It's gonna  
  
be three long months before I see the rest of the Shuffle Alliance, but seeing Albert is still an unsure thing. . . I  
  
mean, he just left. Without saying when he'll be back." Tears streamed down her face again but no matter how  
  
hard she tries, she just cant stop it. "Albert, what have you done to me?" She decides to blow off some steam  
  
and walks to the exercise room at the base. She puts on a pair of gloves and starts to work on the old  
  
punching bag but starts to remember about the first kiss she shared with Albert. [I was on the verge of falling  
  
down but Albert caught me. "Thanks," I said almost whispered trying not to blush. "You're so very welcome," he  
  
said softer than anything I've ever heard. Just then I noticed this is the closest I've ever been with a guy. 'Kiss  
  
me. Please don't play with my heart. Just do it,' I thought. He leaned in a little bit closer. My heart was beating  
  
so fast it was on the verge of exploding. Then Albert touched my lips with his, and still holding onto me, deepens  
  
the kiss.]  
  
By now, Allenby's hands are already red from all the work. She curses softly and goes to the first aid  
  
office to wrap up her hands. After taking a long shower, she crawls into bed and starts to reminisce about the  
  
time she convinced Albert to dye his hair. [I looked seductively into his eyes and begged him to dye his hair. His  
  
eyes widened and he was in a trance. I caressed his wild red hair gently and kissed his chin passionately  
  
while he automatically went into a state of bliss. I took that time to dye his red hair blonde. It harmonized  
  
better with his calm blue eyes. . .] Allenby smiles to herself as drops of tears roll down her cheeks. "I'll continue  
  
fighting," she whispers into her pillow. "For you, Albert. I'll continue fighting until I find you. Then I'll never let  
  
you go." She grabs her teddy bear tightly and cries herself to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
[When I opened the door, I saw Allenby on the verge of falling down. I quickly sprang into action  
  
and caught her. "Thanks," she said quite softly. "You're so very welcome," I replied. My first instinct was to  
  
release my grip on her but that was not what I did. Instead, I gazed intently into her excited green eyes. I felt  
  
her heart beating faster and faster. So did mine. Before I realized what I've done, I brushed my lips against hers in  
  
a soft, tender kiss.]  
  
In the Guyana Highlands, a very stressed out Albert wakes up from his dream in a cold sweat. "Damn  
  
it!" he yelled aloud as he dreamed the same dream for the seventh time. "Why do I keep on dreaming about  
  
her? I don't even know who she is! But. . . do I? I distinctly remember her but I just cant put  
  
my finger on it. Was she an old girlfriend or something? Maybe even a. . . lover? No. I am not capable of loving. I  
  
am an assassin, through and through. And whatever history I may have had with this girl is strictly over. But  
  
why does she insist on haunting my dreams every night?" He gets up from his resting place and jumps to the  
  
top of the cliff to overlook the vista of the Guyana Highlands. Then he remembers something Master Jin once  
  
told him.  
  
["The Guyana Highlands was once fought over by the strongest warlords of Japan." A five-year-  
  
old Albert looks at Master Jin a little confused. "Don't you mean Ne0- Japan?" Master shakes his head and puts  
  
a hand on Albert's shoulder. "No, my pupil. It was still the A.D. timeline. But unfortunately, all those who died  
  
fighting for this land died in vain. All those lost souls that rests here. . . makes it impossible for people to settle.  
  
That is why the Guyana Highlands is uninhabited by humans. As for martial artists like you and myself, well,  
  
let's just say that the souls determine if we're qualified to train here. Those who are unworthy are simply driven  
  
to insanity." Albert shivers fearfully and Master starts to laugh. "Just remember one thing Albert. Always keep a  
  
clear mind. Know your goal and never abandon it. Only then will you become my successor." He looks at Master  
  
Jin adoringly. "Yes, of course, Master." He smiles and ruffles Albert's long red hair.]  
  
Albert snaps back to reality and buries his fist in a nearby tree trunk with tears of shame running  
  
down his cheeks. "Master. . . I'm so sorry. I've shamed you and the School of the Undefeated Of The Four  
  
Winds." From out of the sky comes Seph, looking at him questioningly. "Albert, what do you plan on doing here?"  
  
Albert looks at him, his eyes slightly narrowed and the sunlight illuminating a glint of yellow in his cold blue  
  
eyes. "It's time, Seph. Time for me to face my destiny. Time for me to complete my training of the Jin style." Seph  
  
closes his eyes in a grave manner. "Are you sure?" Albert nods his head. "I'm ready for all the trials. I can  
  
endure the pain." But Seph shakes his head. "I know that. But aren't you scared?" Albert looks over at him with  
  
question in his blue eyes. "I mean, aren't you afraid of the possibility if you go back to your old ways?" Albert  
  
closes his eyes tightly and two drops of tears came out. It was a minute before he opens his eyes once again,  
  
his eyes now calm blue. "Why do you think. . . that I left Allenby, Seph?"  
  
A/N: The real place, Guyana, is located in South America so I guessed, "Hey. That should be the place then.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In Ne0-Japan, Domon and Akemi are training together. "You ready Domon?" Akemi calls out as she  
  
prepares the Sekiha Tenyouken. "Let 'er rip!" Mystic Gundam launches the fireball at the God Gundam. Domon  
  
grips the fireball, minimizes it, and manages to deflect it. They continued this process for a few hours until  
  
Akemi fell to her knees in the Mystic Gundam's cockpit. Domon jumps outta his Gundam and looks at her concernly.  
  
"I think that's all for today," he said sternly and holds out his arm to pull her up. Akemi smirks and slaps Domon's  
  
outstretched arm away and jumps up. "I don't need your help, Mr. King Of Hearts." Domon smiles while  
  
thinking, "Damn I LOVE THIS WOMAN!!" Akemi looks up and playfully punches Domon in the ribs. "If I didn't know  
  
better, I'd say that Mr. Gundam of Gundams himself is pooped. C'mon let's go inside." Domon nods and puts an arm  
  
around her. 'This is the life.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was raining hard in Ne0-America, and that just made things worse for Chibodee Crocket. He had  
  
to take the sixteen-year-old Caitlin out to lunch and frankly, he doesn't like wearing a rain coat. "Caitlin," muttered  
  
the flustered Ne0-American boxer, "I'm sorry about the horrible weather." She smiles and responds, "It's  
  
okay, Chibodee. It's not like you can control the weather." Chibodee returns the smile and puts his arm around  
  
him protectively, treating her more like a little sister and friend than a possible lover. Just then Chibodee bumps  
  
into a certain Ne0-Africa Gundam fighter. "Oops sorry, miss," started Chibodee but immediately stops when he  
  
saw who it was. "CHARLEEN?! What are you doing here?" Charleen takes off her gloves to reveal her Shuffle  
  
Crest. Chibodee's jaws drops. "I got this a few days ago. I came here to ask if you know when Albert's gonna be  
  
back." Chibodee shakes his head and says he's not sure when Caitlin interrupts. "Hey! I got that thing on the hand  
  
too!" Chibodee's jaws drops again. "What?!" "Yeah!" Caitlin also takes off her gloves to show her Shuffle Crest, the  
  
Ten of Diamonds. "I got this a couple days before getting the notice that I will be representing Ne0-America."  
  
Charleen starts to laugh when she sees Chibodee staring out in space. "Hey, Crocket. You okay?" He  
  
snaps back to reality and takes off his trademark coat and wraps it around her. "What is this for?" Chibodee  
  
looks at her very soaked clothes and raises his eyebrows. Charleen blushes and clutches his coat firmly.  
  
"Thanks." They both lock eyes, leaving Caitlin VERY uncomfortable. "Umm. . . guys?" Chibodee blinks a couple  
  
of times and looks at Caitlin. "Who is this 'Albert'?" Charleen sighs tiredly. "I'm very worn out. You tell her,  
  
Chibodee. I'll be staying at the Four Seasons in Uptown if you need me."  
  
A/N: I'm outta ideas so that's it for Chibodee.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In Ne0-France it was raining worse than Ne0-America. George is on a balcony watching agonizingly  
  
at his precious rose bushes being flooded. "Oui," he said as rose petals started to flow off with the flood. "Those  
  
were my best looking roses too." Just then Miss Marie Louise bursts in the door and immediately buries herself into  
  
the Rose Knight's arms. George was taken aback, and frankly, a little embarrassed.  
  
"Miss Marie Louise?" George asked questioningly. "What is wrong my princess?" She looks up with tears  
  
streaming down her eyes, not as much as Allenby but still a lot. "I-I-I-I- It's over between us, my amour." George  
  
widens his eyes and looks quite shocked. "What?! What is it? How? When? Why? Where?" Miss Marie Louise  
  
answers, "My father, the King, has arranged a marriage for me." George's pupils dilates as he hears this.  
  
"WHAT?! W-When did this happen?" A tear was trailing down the knight's face. The Princess replies, "Just  
  
now. My father said something about making a treaty of some sort with Ne0- Egypt. So I am now engaged to  
  
the Prince of Ne0-Egypt. I'll be leaving soon." George grasps her by the wrist and pulls her into a tight embrace.  
  
"No. . .My amour. It is not possible. . . this is not happening to me. . . Please cruel fate. . . Don't take the love of  
  
my life away. . ."  
  
A/N: Okay I'm gonna stop writing now before it sounds like I'm bastardizing Shakespeare.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Damn I hate writing angst but if need be I will. Some other things happen but I'll just stop writing right here.  
  
I'll save the rest for the next chapter. Ja!  
  
Please R&R. And the following OC will be used in the next chapter: Albert, Akemi, Caitlin, Zero, Charleen, Naomi,  
  
and Savanna. I'll add more once I get enough character analysis.  
  
Later.  
  
~*Assassin Gundam*~ 


	7. Gundam Fight Begins, All Fighters Gather

I don't own G Gundam. You do not want to know all the stupid things I'd do if I did own it.  
  
~A New Beginning~  
  
~Chapter VII: Gundam Fight Begins. All Fighters Gather~  
  
[Three months passed since Albert left the Shuffle Alliance to go train in the Guyana Highlands. After  
  
getting pushed over the edge by his dreams, he decides to join the Gundam Fight in an attempt to be at peace  
  
with his inner self. Elsewhere, Domon and Akemi are also getting ready for the fight. The King of Hearts  
  
trained three months nonstop with his new love and is as strong as Albert was three months back. And as for  
  
George, his grudge against the King pushed the poor rose knight into a maddened state and he is also a likely  
  
winner of the Gundam Fight. And as for Chibodee, his promise of bringing Ne0-America to fame and glory was  
  
not in vain. He is more powerful than before, his strength matching Argo's. And as for Argo, he's on a mission to  
  
get his pirating teammates out of prison and so he is also stronger than ever. Poor Sai Saici broke up with Cecil  
  
after a very huge argument and so he devoted all his time to training. He is, if possible, as strong as the King of  
  
Hearts.]  
  
A/N: Now let's get on with the story.  
  
Sai is lounging on a beach chair in a balcony of a fancy hotel, Room 206. Inside sleeps a very  
  
agitated Domon Kasshu and Chibodee Crocket. "Hey Bros!" he called out. Domon jerks awake but Chibodee just  
  
opens one eye lazily and glares at the Ne0-China Gundam fighter. "WHAT THE FUCK IS IT!!" Chibodee roars.  
  
He has been very grouchy ever since he and Shirley broke up. Sai, shrinking a few inches, quietly says, "I was  
  
just wondering when the rest of the Bros and Sis will be here." Domon gets to his feet and goes to the bathroom  
  
to readjust his red headband. "I'm not sure, kid. I haven't heard from them since three months ago." Right on  
  
cue, the door of the suite bursts open and a changed George de Sand comes barging in. "Hey there, Frenchie,"  
  
drawled Chibodee but stops abruptly when the Rose Knight grabs him by the collar and throws him into the sliding  
  
door. "Shut the fuck up, Hooligan!" he cursed and spat on the ground. Sai widens his eyes as he witnessed the  
  
once gentleman beating the crap outta the Ne0-American. Domon comes out after hearing the crash and grabs  
  
George from doing further damage to Chibodee. "Hey, cool it will ya?" George pushes Domon off and walks off  
  
cursing in French.  
  
"Are you all right, Bro?" Chibodee gets up to his feet and dusts himself off. "Yeah. I'm fine." He walks  
  
off a little pissed that he just got whipped by the harmless Ne0-France Gundam fighter. Domon sighs and puts a  
  
hand on his forehead. "Things sure have changed."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
On the crossroad of Fifth and Broadway stands a very confused Rain and Allenby. "Where the hell  
  
are we?" Allenby asks. "I don't know," Rain responds. "I think we're in the Bronx," she adds noticing the banged  
  
up neighborhood they were in. Allenby throws up her arms in frustration. "Well this is no use," she yells  
  
furiously. "At this rate I wont even make it to the Gathering!!!" Rain puts a hand on the worried Ne0-Swedish  
  
girl's shoulder. "It's okay, Allenby. We still have a couple more hours. Let's just check in to that fancy hotel there.  
  
Ne0-Sweden will be paying for it of course," she added quickly as Allenby looks at her with fire in her eyes.  
  
After checking into room 207, the duo grabs their bags and starts climbing the stairs. Just then, a very  
  
fumed George de Sand gruffly mutters, "Move it." and pushes them aside. Allenby flicks him off and they  
  
continued their way up until they reached their hallway, only to find a very angered Chibodee storming out the  
  
opposite direction. Rain looks at Allenby questioningly, only to have Allenby staring at her back. She grabs her  
  
key card and runs it down the slot and enters the room. After a few hours of hearing the adjacent room stomping  
  
and thrashing, a very pissed off Rain knocks on room 206 to give the jerks a piece of her mind. But when the door  
  
opened, she was in complete shock to see her former partner/lover Domon standing in front of her.  
  
"Rain?" Domon asks uncertainly. He was somewhat glad to see his ex-girlfriend for some strange  
  
reason. "Hey, Domon." He looks dumbly at her until Sai yells, "Get outta the way and let Sis in!" Domon  
  
blushes and moves out of the way to let her in. "So what have you been doing the past three months?" asked  
  
Domon. "A lot. I'm working for Allenby, first of all." Domon widens his eyes. "Really? Well, you always had a knack  
  
for Gundams." They continued to talk until the Gathering was announced. Allenby and Rain marched down  
  
the stairs and into Madison Square Garden where the gathering was taking place. Little did they know that they  
  
were being followed. . .  
  
A group of thugs surround the two girls. "Hey you gals remember the golden rule?" They each  
  
pull out a semiautomatic assault rifle. "Ms. Gundam fighter, please kindly remove any belonging you have on  
  
you, namely your Gundam." One man eyes Allenby, thinking of some very perverted things. He says, "Hey. How  
  
bout ya just spend the night with me, pretty girl?" He winks at Allenby and Rain. "Eww!! Gross!!" Allenby reaches  
  
for her starter key but was shot by one of the thugs. She hits the floor hard and lets out a startled yell.  
  
Immediately, Rain reaches down to check on her wound while thinking, "Help. Anyone. I wish Albert were  
  
here. . ."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Albert was strolling around trying to find a decent restaurant when he spots two girls being  
  
ganged up by one of New York's most notorious gang. "Oh, well. Not my problem," he muttered and continues  
  
walking along. Suddenly, he doubles over and starts gripping his hair. "Oh no," he thought. "Not another one!"  
  
His head starts spinning uncontrollably and tears erupted from his eyes. [I had, in my arms, a very attractive  
  
brunette. "Tiff. . ." I whispered. The girl looks up and smiles, melting the cold façade that I was always trying to  
  
put on. I was, after all, the most feared assassin in the Underworld. "Let's make a promise, Albert." I looked  
  
around uncomfortably. "Promise?" The girl nods. "Yes, a promise. Promise me that you'll come to my rescue  
  
when I need you." I looked at her strangely. "What?!" The girl pouts. "Promise me, Albert! I don't want you to  
  
forget about me when you get famous." I smiled and accepted her proposition. "I promise, Tiff. I'll be there. . ."]  
  
Albert begins to scream for a while then gets back on his feet, his hair covering his left eye and most of  
  
his face. He approaches the gang and draws his sword. One of the thugs sees him and tells him to buzz off.  
  
Albert smiles and easily knocks the man's lights out. After seeing this, the rest of the thugs turned  
  
away from the girls and started shooting at Albert. Seeing this as an opportunity, Rain scoops up Allenby and  
  
runs the opposite direction. "Albert," Allenby whispered. "It's him. I just know it. . ."Albert sighs and walks off  
  
after running off the other thugs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Who is he?" Rain asks as she watches Albert walk off. She is, obviously, still confused as to what  
  
happened but suddenly remembers something. "Blue eyes, blonde hair, sword. . . Albert! Wait!" Albert stops,  
  
looks over his shoulder to reveal his icy cold eyes before walking into the sunset. Rain was still a little flustered.  
  
Three hours later, they were at Madison Square Garden in their respective Gundams. Stalker, in his  
  
usual clothing, starts to talk into his microphone. "Ladies and gentleman. Children of all ages! This is the  
  
moment you've all been waiting for. I proudly present not one, not two, but THREE Gundam fighters  
  
representing Ne0-America!" The Ne0-American fans start to stamp on their feet cheering as the other Gundam  
  
fighters had a scowl on their face. George gets really pissed off and says, "Hey! You stupid jackass! Only TWO  
  
Gundam fighters can represent one nation! Get it right!" Stalker opens his Gundam Fight rulebook and says, "Yes,  
  
that is true. But Ne0-Alaska is not considered as part of Ne0-America anymore so therefore we are allotted three  
  
Gundam fighters. Rules are rules," Stalker says hurriedly as George's eyes glinted with malice. George looks away  
  
royally pissed and tosses his hair back. Stalker continues. "On the contrary, both Ne0-Taiwan and Ne0-Korea  
  
are short one Gundam fighter. Umm. . . Albert? Seph? Do you have a say in this?"  
  
Allenby immediately begins to look around for him. He was leaning on the wall with his eyes closed, Seph  
  
adjacent to him doing the same. Stalker gets a little annoyed and persisted. "ALBERT? SEPH?" Albert snaps his  
  
eyes open and glares at Stalker coldly before saying, "I need to find a replacement. Shinomori's *cough* on an  
  
extended leave of absence." Stalker looks through the rulebook again and shakes his head. "I'm sorry, Ne0-  
  
Taiwan, but in order to file for a replacement, the person that's being replaced must be dead." It was Seph's turn  
  
to glare at Stalker. "Shinomori's dead," he whispers. "And as for Ne0- Korea, my partner is none other than  
  
Master Jin, also known as Undefeated Of The Four Winds. Now is that cleared up, judge?" he said sarcastically.  
  
Stalker blushes in embarrassment and continues. "Now that things are cleared up, Let's Get Things Started!  
  
GUNDAM FIGHT ALL SET??!! READY??!! GO!!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yeah, I was writing this at around three in the morning so forgive me if it's a little weird. . . yeah.  
  
You know the drill. Please R&R or just stop by to say WAZZUP!! *cough* yeah it's the caffeine.  
  
Okay I'm just gonna say bye bye now. Later  
  
~*Assassin Gundam*~ 


	8. Tag Team Battle

DISCLAIMER: I don't own G Gundam.  
  
~A New Beginning~  
  
~Chapter VIII: Tag Team Battle~  
  
Albert walks off a little heatedly after seeing Shinomori's death being dismissed so casually. He swore  
  
under his breath as he kicked front door open and got into his car. He hits the gas hard and zooms off. Just then  
  
the car in front of him breaks down and because it's a one-lane street, Albert sighs in annoyance and starts  
  
honking just out of habit. When getting no response, he swears again and gets out to see what wrong. But as he  
  
reaches the broken down car, he falls to his knees and clutches his head again, rolling over and yelling in agony.  
  
["Wow. . .How're you doin'?" I asked my lifelong friend, Shinomori, who answers "I think I'm gonna throw  
  
up. . ." I looked at him disgustingly. "Really? I don't know how you feel, since I never have any motion  
  
sickness. Maybe you should breathe in a paper bag." I paced around again and stopped, trying to find a bag for  
  
my friend to breathe in. "Albert, sit down." I spun around and locked eyes with Seph's unnaturally green ones.  
  
Blushing, I respond, "Sorry, Mr. Seph. I'm just really nervous that's all. This is my first mission." Seph sighs.  
  
"Just like a novice. . ." Indignantly, I asked, "What are we tryin' to accomplish here?" Seph sighs and pushes  
  
his long silver hair back. "I guess it wouldn't hurt for you to know. All right. Our objective is to capture a little girl  
  
named Charleen." I looked at him questioningly. "Why? Why would Takeda Corp. need a little girl?" Seph  
  
sighs again and looks away. "That," he pointed out, "Will remain a secret, even to you. Understood?" I nodded  
  
obediently, for I would never want to get the Great Seph angry, especially at me.]  
  
"Mister?" It was Allenby, who bolted out her car after hearing the screams. She bent down to  
  
examine the man and gasps when she pushes the hair out of Albert's face. "Albert! Wha-Oh, Albert! You're really  
  
here!" But obviously, he had already blacked out. Allenby quickly places him gently in the back seat of his car  
  
and drives off to her hotel.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What's keeping that girl?" Domon is really pissed off, especially when it comes to waiting for  
  
stragglers. Rain looks at everyone worriedly. "She's never been THIS late. . . maybe something's wrong. . ." Kyoji,  
  
who was next to Rain, puts a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, Rain. You don't have to worry. She's a  
  
Gundam fighter; she can take care of herself. Me and Schwartz are going to look for her." And they both walked  
  
out of the room, only to have their faces smashed in as they reached the door. Allenby storms in with sweat  
  
running down her face, carrying a fairly large man with blonde hair on her shoulders.  
  
Chibodee immediately rushes over to relieve her of the burden. Allenby exhales deeply and brushes  
  
the sweat on her forehead and letting out a "Whew!" She slumps onto the couch but her eyes never left Albert.  
  
Rain goes over and notices Albert's whimpering and sweating. "He must be going into some sort of shock. . .  
  
Kyoji, I'm gonna need your help." Kyoji nods slowly but still eyes Albert apprehensively before whispering, "I  
  
have a bad feeling about this. . ."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Albert, stop!" Everyone froze when they heard this and eyed the closed door apprehensively. A few  
  
moments later, Albert emerges, his face the color of a dark shade of red. He quickly walks to the door with only  
  
his pants and shoes on but Allenby grabs his arm. He grunts and mumbles, "Get your hands off me, woman."  
  
But she refuses to let go. Albert raises his hand and smacks her flush on the face, sending her sprawling in the air  
  
and into Argo. "I said lay off!" Albert storms out the room still scarlet in the face but stops abruptly again at the  
  
stairs. "There's another presence. . .a very strong one. Yes, it seems like the Ace of Spades has found a new  
  
owner. The search continues. . ."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What the hell?" Allenby wriggles out of Argo's arms and gets out the starter key for both her  
  
Gundam and corelander. "Dumb Albert. . .I waited so long for you and this is how you treat me?" She storms out,  
  
all eyes on her. Then Argo also exits quietly through the fire escape, Sai Saici sitting on his shoulders.  
  
A/N: He never talks, so I assume that the others just don't pay attention to him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Argo strolls down the dilapidated streets of Ne0-NewYork with his usual stoic expression. Sai tries to  
  
get him to talk. "So Bro where're we goin'?" Argo ignores the short Ne0- Chinese boy and continues down the  
  
street silently. Little do they know that two Gundam fighters are following them. It wasn't until Sai dozed off  
  
and fell off of Argo that they caught a glimpse of their stalkers. "Come out," Argo says gruffly. A moment later, two  
  
attractive girls come from out of the shadows. Sai immediately falls for the one that's the same height as him.  
  
A/N: Look at that. They already have one thing in common. . .  
  
"Let us introduce ourselves." It came from the shorter of the two girls. Sai was still drooling. "My name  
  
is Aura Kuimka, Ne0-Alaska's Gundam fighter." Then the other girl cuts in. "And my name is Caitlin Matthews,  
  
Ne0-America's Gundam fighter." And in unison they shout, "And we challenge you two to a Gundam fight  
  
match!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Damn Albert, we'll see. . ." Allenby catches up to the departing King of Clubs. "Oi! Albert!" The  
  
blonde Gundam fighter stops at his tracks and looks over his shoulders. "Yeah, that's right. Albert! I  
  
challenge you to a Gundam fight match!" He smiles widely and nods his head. "I accept. But I will not be  
  
responsible for your demise, you foolish girl." That ticked Allenby off. "I'm only one freakin' year younger than  
  
you!" He continues to smile. "This should be amusing," he thought as the Ne0-Swedish girl calls for her Gundam.  
  
He follows suite.  
  
"Gundam fight all set?" Albert grins as Striker Zero's eyes turns yellow, indicating that all systems are  
  
go. "Ready???" Allenby draws her beam ribbon. "Go!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Shit!" Sai yells out in pain as Frozen Gundam kicks him in the groin. He lets out flames from his  
  
dragon arms to gain some distance between himself and Aura. "Frozen Angel Flame!" Frozen Gundam lets out icy  
  
flames to protect herself from Sai's. The attacks meet in a stalemate and explodes in midair, sending both Dragon  
  
and Frozen Gundam flying in opposite directions. Sai gets to his feet. So does Aura. "I'm outmatched. . ." Sai  
  
thought and jumps into his Hyper Mode. "Goodbye!" Dragon Gundam sprouts butterfly wings and he performs  
  
some Shaolin style moves in midair. "I know that if you and I met in another place I would've asked you out so  
  
fast. . .but I cant change the inevitable. Here I go!! Shin. . . Ryuusei. . . Kochouken!!"  
  
Frozen Gundam jumps away from Dragon Gundam and also starts to glow, but unlike the Dragon  
  
Gundam, it starts to glow blue instead of yellow. "I'm sorry, Sai!" Aura yelled. "I agree with you. If we HAD met in  
  
some other time, I would've accepted your invitation. This makes it even harder for me to finish you." Frozen  
  
Gundam's right hand starts to illuminate a very strong blue light like Shining Gundam does when it activates the  
  
Shining Finger. "Goodbye, Sai Saici! Frozen Fingers!!" Both Gundams erupt in a blazing fire.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"This should be interesting," Caitlin thought as she put on her MTS suit. "MTS suit's a little bitch to put  
  
on," was her next thought. "Argo Gulskii, are you ready to lose?" Argo, on the other end of the street, lets a smile  
  
escape. Evidently, fighting such a little girl seems to amuse him. Bolt Gundam pulls out its weapon. "Let's do this,  
  
KID." Caitlin clenches her teeth and whips her waist length hair in Bolt Gundam's face, causing Argo to stagger  
  
and take a step back. Pacific Gundam starts its assault, hitting Bolt with everything it has, using two of its  
  
three beam sabers. She gives Argo one more kick before backing off. She smirks and puts her hands on her hips.  
  
"Look, the little kid has beaten you," she said slyly.  
  
Argo gets up and gives Caitlin a rare smile before disappearing completely. In a flash, Bolt  
  
Gundam manages to catch Pacific Gundam off guard and stun it with a blow to the back. He continues to strike  
  
Caitlin, dishing out everything he's got, kicking, punching, and using Bolt Gundam's head Vulcan's  
  
simultaneously. What seems like forever, Pacific Gundam gets up to its feet once again ready to fight. Argo smiles,  
  
thinking, "I like her attitude," before getting out his Graviton Hammer. Caitlin, knowing that's Argo's main weapon,  
  
readies herself for an offensive/defensive switch. She activates Pacific Gundam's special feature. Its wings spread  
  
out, shooting feathers at the Bolt. Argo immediately directs his attention to the damn feathers as Caitlin  
  
uses the Sekiha Tenyouken, a move perfected by watching the King of Hearts on T.V. in the 13th Gundam Fight.  
  
Just as the attack left her palms, the Noble Gundam gets right in between Argo and Caitlin, leaving  
  
Allenby totally exposed to get hit. Caitlin, regretting using the attack, tries to stop the attack but it was already  
  
too late. Argo is also a little preoccupied with the feathers, which is now a whirlwind like Gundam Rose's Rose  
  
Hurricane.  
  
Just as Noble Gundam's about to get hit, Striker Zero kicks her out of the way, taking the hit directly.  
  
Needless to say that the match was called off but it's pretty obvious that Pacific Gundam and Frozen Gundam  
  
won.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Shit. Sorry for not updating for so long but I totally froze upon writing this chapter. Again I'm sorry.  
  
And if you have time, check out my other story, Blood Runs Thicker Than Blood. I don't want to talk about it  
  
right now but just check it out. It'll be worth your time I promise.  
  
Well, I guess the next time I'll update this story is in 3-5 days. Until then, take care of yourself, and each other.  
  
Hahaha. Jerry Springer says that.  
  
. . . . . Sorry I'm high on sugar right now. @_@  
  
~*Assassin Gundam*~ 


	9. A Bump On The Head

DISCLAIMER: G Gundam does not belong to me.  
  
~A New Beginning~  
  
~Chapter IX: A Bump On The Head~  
  
*WARNING!!! LIME!! Rated R to be safe*  
  
Domon and Kyoji carried Albert to a nearby hospital. And as for his Striker Zero, well, let's just say  
  
that it's in Gundam heaven right about now, right next to Striker X, which was destroyed in the fight against  
  
the Ultimate Gundam. The doctors there claimed it was a miracle that he only suffered from a mild concussion  
  
since any regular person would've had his skull smashed. I examined the Gundam fighter myself and have to  
  
concur with the doctor's diagnosis. Bed rest was all Albert needs.  
  
But Allenby wouldn't have it. The devoted Ne0-Swedish girl waited by Albert's bedside for three days.  
  
The fourth day Albert finally came to. The first person he saw, obviously, was Allenby. She immediately  
  
flung herself on him and hugged the worn-out Albert, who, surprisingly, smiled for the first time in four  
  
months. His smile was not like the usual cocky one he has on, but one of warmth and love. I have to admit it  
  
really made Allenby's day.  
  
After checking out of the hospital, the two immediately walked to a nearby restaurant for a lunch.  
  
Not that I was stalking them; I just happened to be nearby at that time. With a week's supply of groceries on  
  
hand, I wondered if Albert was back to his more cheerful self. The huge smile on Allenby's face was all I  
  
needed to know.  
  
When the two came out, they were holding hands and laughing in a carefree manner. Not that it  
  
was any of my business but I missed having a man in my life and couldn't help but feel a little jealous of  
  
Allenby. When I was with Domon, I couldn't help but feel superior to the younger girl but now the tables have  
  
turned. I was now manless and vice versa. Anyways, the two walked back to me and Allenby's hotel room. I  
  
flushed red after thinking of what they might be doing and decided to "drop in" just so they wouldn't do what I  
  
think they would do. But when I entered that room I heard those words that made me forget about  
  
everything else.  
  
Albert gazed intently into Allenby's excited green eyes before speaking. "Allenby," he said, "I am  
  
so sorry that I made you wait. I had to deal with other stuff that's been plaguing me and I hope you  
  
understand. I'll be leaving again soon and I just want to say one thing before I miss my chance again." The  
  
resilient Ne0-Taiwan Gundam fighter took Allenby's hand and kissed it. "Allenby, I love you and I hope you feel the  
  
same way. I know that I do not deserve you and that my checkered past makes it even harder for you to love  
  
me back but will you wait for me until I get back?"  
  
Her eyes filled with tears of joy, Allenby nodded "yes" and cuddled into his muscular torso. Albert, who  
  
had a relieved look on his face, put both hands on her waist and hoisted her on the kitchen counter and open  
  
mouthed started kissing her neck. She let out a pleasurable moan and returned the favor by ripping off his shirt and  
  
kissing his bear chest. Albert gently removed Allenby's pink vest and then his hand reached for the zipper of her  
  
jumpsuit. She made no objection and allowed him to undress her as she herself unzipped his pants and untie his  
  
hair. She immediately started to peruse his now naked bod and allowed herself to touch a few forbidden  
  
places.  
  
Albert finally managed to unhook her bra and went to work there. Allenby screamed out his name, and  
  
he started to tickle her. After some frolicking around, her went back to his business. I tried to cover my eyes but  
  
couldn't move a muscle. I was just numb from seeing those two at it. But I knew in my heart that Albert was  
  
noble and would wait for marriage. I continued watching to see if he was what I thought he was.  
  
Allenby got on top of Albert, hoping he would take her right there and now. But after seeing her  
  
intentions, he immediately looks around nervously, as if seeking for advice. Right on cue, his cellular rang and  
  
he picked it up. It was Seph, and unfortunately for Albert, he had on the visual comm.. so Seph was able to see  
  
the very naked couple. Seph coughed, looked away with a hint of red in his complexion, and reminded Albert of  
  
his next assignment. After Seph hung up, Albert got up from bed and put on his clothes while Allenby started  
  
pouting about something about "not being able to finish what he started."  
  
Albert blushed, went over to her and sent her into immediate bliss with a tender kiss, and spoke.  
  
"I'm sorry, Allenby, but I never had any intention of taking away your innocent. If truth be told, I am saving myself  
  
for marriage." Allenby pouted and pouted but gave in after realizing that no level of seduction was going to  
  
change Albert's mind. Instead, she agreed, reluctantly, and promised him that she'd do the same.  
  
Albert flashed a very toothy smile at her. "That's all I ask," he said sincerely and allowed himself to kiss  
  
her a few more times before leaving. Picking up his swords, he made his way toward my hiding place. I hid behind a  
  
curtain just as the door opened and Albert walked through. At first I thought that he walked by unnoticed but before  
  
he left, he said in a calm voice, "Rain. I don't want the others to know. . .just yet."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: What?! I warned you!  
  
Anyways, yeah that's about all the romance I can think up for today. If you're happy and you know it please review.  
  
If you're happy and you know it please review. If you're happy and you know it but you just don't know how to show  
  
it if you're happy and you know it please review.  
  
*Sweatdrop*  
  
Okay that's all for now. Until next time.  
  
~*Assassin Gundam*~ 


	10. Beautiful Shura, Dangerous Assassin

I don't own G Gundam but if I save up my allowance for three hundred years I just might be able to buy it.  
  
~A New Beginning~  
  
~Chapter X: Beautiful Shura, Dangerous Assassin~  
  
I closed my eyes as I leaned on the wall, trying to think of my current situation. Now that I'm back with Allenby, I feel better than ever. But I just don't think it's safe for her to be seen with me. After all, there are a lot of people out there who want me dead.  
  
"But it's her choice and she chose to risk it," my inner voice hissed.  
  
"If she's in danger because of me, I'd rather not risk it," I retorted back.  
  
Just then I spot the black clad warrior Seph. Even in the dark, his freakishly green eyes glowed like a cat's. I shuddered, now remember something from the past.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Those green eyes, though not icy cold, it has its own glow that makes it even more formidable than that of mine, Albert the Assassin. That is the reason why I respect Seph so much; his power, yet incredible, is not why I revere the tall assassin. It is his eyes and his ability to make anybody who looks in his eyes freeze.  
  
My own blue eyes were once calm and azure but throughout the years, all the blood my sword tasted had changed it. I was no longer what I used to be. My innocence forever lost in a sea of shadows and lies. But that is the way of the assassin, and fate had chosen me to bear the burden. It is my job and mine alone.  
  
But does that mean I should live my life in loneliness?  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
"Seph," I greeted steely. As much as I respected the man, I couldn't help but hold a grudge on those he killed in the past. Unlike me, Seph was a killer of all: men, women, AND children. Shinomori was the same, but I'd rather not talk about the dead. Now who did Seph kill that infuriates me every time I think about it? Ah, yes.  
  
"Charleen's parents," I whispered. Seph, noticing that I'd said something, looked straight at me.  
  
"Come again?"  
  
I looked away and murmured, "Never mind." In truth, I was still very much petrified of Seph, although I trust him with my life. That is another rule we assassins live by: Either gain the trust of your fellow assassins or get stabbed in the back.  
  
"Then let's get right to it. I'm guessing that you're not taking anymore orders from the Gundam Fight Federacy, am I right?"  
  
I let out a low growl. "Those conniving snakes, I'd as soon kill them than talk to them."  
  
Seph let out a hearty laugh and continued. "Okay. Calm down. Save it for your next case."  
  
I looked at him suspiciously. "Next case?"  
  
Seph grinned. "Of course. I'm not gonna let you off the hook that easily. Your next case is to find someone and defeat her in a hand to hand fight."  
  
I nodded. "Okay, but I refuse to kill her. Now who is she?"  
  
Seph grinned again. "You might know her. She was a formidable assassin, just like us. We were rivals, and our dear Shinomori took the liberty in killing her fiancé. Now do you remember?"  
  
I nodded grimly. "I never forget a death. Her fiancé. . .his name was Iolus, if I'm not mistaken. And she must be Adela MacLeod, the infamous female assassin."  
  
Seph shook his head. "No, that WAS her name. Now she's more commonly known as Shura the Angel of Death. And what you didn't know is that she's Ne0- Zealand's Gundam fighter. She was hired by Shinomori as a helping hand during the Aaron ordeal, which is now an ongoing investigation. She might not recognize you, since she's never seen you before, but she might be able to assume by looking at your eyes. Be careful, she's stronger than you think and she WILL bite. She swore not to kill Shinomori but as for you. . .it is undecided."  
  
I smiled smugly. "That it? Damn, Seph. And here I was worrying about this. It'll be a piece of cake! I mean, how hard can it be to beat a woman?"  
  
I walked off in high spirits still laughing at the memory of Seph's face. Meanwhile, Seph shook his head. "Damnit Albert. You better not get killed." He exhaled deeply and vanished in a flash.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What do you mean, 'Shinomori's dead!!" yelled a very peeved Shura. Her messenger just got back and received news of the death of the former assassin. "This doesn't make any sense," she muttered. "How can the killer of my fiancé be dead? He must've been killed by another being stronger than he. . ."  
  
Shura slid out of her chair to check on her Chakram Gundam. The pride and joy of Ne0-Zealand, the Chakram Gundam is by far the most complex Gundam in the Tournament. Its capabilities can only be handled by a true warrior. It's main weapons are it's two swords and of course, its chakram. Also included in Chakram's system is the Bacchae Mode, which is of course another version of Allenby's Berserker Mode. It's ironic that both systems turn the pilot nutty upon activating it.  
  
Shura sighed and closed her eyes. "Shinomori's dead," she whispered. "That means I wont have my revenge. He was suppose to die at my hands. . .but that doesn't matter. Actually, it's for the best. Now Albert the Assassin will be my next target. Yes. . .the acclaimed assassin. I heard he turned soft but his skills rival that of the Great Seph's."  
  
The messenger enters. "Miss Shura?" She snaps her eyes open and glares at her young messenger. "What is it," she spat out venomously.  
  
The girl winced. "I-I-I'm sorry to bother you but a man named Albert just called. I just wanted you to know. . ." and the girl's voice trails off. Shura's eyes widen as she concocts a plan to get her revenge.  
  
"This will be perfect," she whispered. "Not only that I'll get my revenge, I will also have taken the life of the wold's most notorious assassin." The messenger couldn't help but hear what she said.  
  
"Umm. . .Shura? Aren't you a mercenary and don't mercenaries usually get paid to kill?" Shura laughs at the girl's ignorance.  
  
"This is much more than money," she said. "This is about revenge. Now get out!" The little girl flinched and quickly scrambles out the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay, I've decided to end the story here and write a sequel for it. Sorry for prolonging the story but I want this fic to be like a trilogy or something like that. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. More to come in the next chapter. JA!  
  
~*Assassin Gundam*~ 


End file.
